


水洼

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 【简介】英雄陷入了恒久的梦中，在那个人没有死亡的世界中，追求着无法存于现实的“梦”【备注】来自神秘约稿人的约稿！！【警告】黑化，背叛，及大量角色死亡，BE，无法接受这一点的请注意回避。所有的前提都是，倘若首次接触后，英雄就“梦见了”未来，见证了芝诺斯的死亡，以至于他作出了更多无法挽回的事情，“真正的梦”总有醒来的时候……
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	水洼

眼前的一切，只是一场幻觉。  
在残存的理智之中，他隐约知道这一点，但是它太过于飘忽不定，至于会让他在眨眼间忘记。  
人类战士深深吸了一口气，夜晚的寒气刺激着他的鼻腔，空气中弥漫着硝烟和血肉的臭味。  
在他的印象里，近日所见的天空，似乎总是灰蒙蒙一片。是因为他总是置身于战场，还是捏造的梦境在不断的提取同一段回忆。  
也许就连手中战斧的重量，都只是肌肉残留的记忆……  
他时不时会忘记自己在做什么，直到金属碰撞的尖锐声响夺回了他的神志。这位人类英雄看到的是伙伴的脸，然而那双浅褐色的眼睛面对他时，却充满了愤怒。  
“你到底在想什么！”桑克瑞德转动手中的另一把短刀，毫不犹豫向着他的脸滑去，让英雄没有时间去困惑，手中用力，迅速的击退了这个轻装的双剑士，他的鼻尖还有利刃留下的凉意，英雄下意识的用手背蹭了蹭鼻子。  
只是这片刻的时间，桑克瑞德已经再一次发起了攻势，这一次，人类战士不再迟疑，他的战斧爆发出力量撕裂了双剑士的衣服，飞溅的细沙和碎石在银发男性的身上划出了数道血痕。  
他终于让这个男人停下来而不是执着于攻击，英雄喘了口气，谨慎的看着面前的人，“桑克瑞德……”  
对于他的呼唤，桑克瑞德却嗤之以鼻，“我以为你已经不认得我了，在帝国的日子怎么样？”  
双剑士擦去脸上的血，扯出一个假笑，他的话如同一把钥匙开启了人类英雄封闭的记忆，但是那道门之内的并不是敞亮的厅堂，而是浓稠的凝重的黑暗……  
英雄晃了晃脑袋，感到自己的大脑仿佛要炸裂般的疼痛，他捂着额头向着桑克瑞德投去困惑而不解的目光，但是对于他的迷茫，桑克瑞德的眼里没有任何同情。  
这位双剑士啧了啧舌，愤愤的挥过短刃，就像是要将最后的感情也斩断一般，“太迟了。”他捏着短刀，牙齿咬合的咯咯作响，“都这个时候了……还要耍这种拙劣的演技……”他眼里恨意是如此的鲜明，“今天我一定要杀了你，叛徒。”  
“叛徒……”“闭嘴！帝国的狗！”仿佛他越是茫然，桑克瑞德就越是愤怒，毫不间断的进攻让他喘不过气来，在没有任何支援的情况下，他并不擅长对付像桑克瑞德这样的对手，太过于灵活多变让他无法捕捉。  
最终，他的斧头还是击中了对方的胸膛，虽然桑克瑞德及时的后撤，但还是被滑出了一道巨大的血痕，没有伤及内脏，却足以让他动弹不得。  
这是他的胜利，但是看着倒在地上的桑克瑞德，他的心中没有喜悦，充斥着的是无限的恐惧。  
人类英雄试图靠近的时候，双剑士挣扎着撑起自己的身体，他捂着胸前的伤，瞪视着逼近的战士，“这次你打算怎么做……是折断我的手还是干脆砍断脚？”  
桑克瑞德声音颤抖着，他眼中的憎恨和怒火足以将英雄焚烧殆尽，“……哪怕到现在，阿莉赛还相信你……”  
“我——”英雄的话才开了个头便戛然而止，人类战士踉跄了一步，怔怔的看着桑克瑞德逐渐被鲜血然后，在那刺目的颜色中，回忆起了自己丢掉的记忆。  
他深深一口气，垂下武器退后了一步，“我只是……不想走到最后那一步。”  
无数的画面被拼凑在一起，在这个战场上，在加雷马帝国的旗帜下，他一次又一次的对着过去的同伴挥动武器。  
他早就不是什么英雄了，就如桑克瑞德说的，他只是一个叛徒，只不过是加雷马帝国的走狗而已。  
  
一切的起因，只不过是一场噩梦而已。  
那个男人——芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯死去的噩梦。  
那个男人化作了神龙与他战斗，那是英雄从未有过的体验——因为芝诺斯对他没有任何不满和仇怨，甚至连其中透露出杀意，都与以往的敌人不同。  
仅仅是想要战斗，仅仅是享受着杀戮……那种，令人愉悦的……  
这个可怕的念头，在一点点的侵蚀着他的大脑，腐蚀着他的神志，让他越发的恐惧——哪怕他同样清楚的知道，那个男人只不过是一个只知杀伐的疯子。  
然而每次醒来，一想到那个男人的结局，他胸腔中的空虚都在逐渐扩大。  
也许那并不是普通的梦，超越之力能够回望过去也许也能看到未来。因为梦中所见的景色太过于真实，芝诺斯所说的话在他的心里埋下了种子，直到如今终于开始发芽——  
仿佛时间的顺序被打乱，梦中所见的未来又如何去改写现在，人类战士因此而陷入了深深的苦恼和矛盾之中。  
“又在看芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯的资料吗？”莉瑟端着早餐进来的时候，看到的是那位英雄依旧一脸憔悴，他眼眶上的黑眼圈前所未有的浓重，即便面对蛮神苦战，莉瑟也没有见过光之战士这幅末样，“我们能够掌握的情报不多，事实上在和他战斗之前，我也以为那些只不过是谣传夸大而已，没能做出充分的准备迎战是我们的责任。”  
“我知道……”人类英雄揉了揉眼睛，看着牛奶飘起的热气，仿佛又看到了噩梦中芝诺斯死前的面容，他深深的叹了口气，“莉瑟，我最近一直……”  
“一直什么？”见对方没有继续，莉瑟顺着话题询问，但是英雄却晃了晃脑袋，“……也许我不是他的对手。”“我相信你。”莉瑟将杯子递到了他的手上，自己则在一旁坐下。  
令人类战士没想到的是，莉瑟率先说出了关于她自己的梦，那是拂晓全员战死，就连光之战士也不敌加雷马帝国的噩梦，她说完便露出了苦笑，“绝对不要告诉别人，我知道这是因为我不够强大才会因为芝诺斯的存在而动摇，如果被桑克瑞德他们知道的话一定会教训我的。”  
“恩……”人类战士低声应道，也露出了一个笑容，“放心吧，下次……我们一定会打倒他的。”在莉瑟看着他的时候，人类战士如此说道，他的语气一如既往的坚定不移——  
  
谁都没能想到，下一次战场上的遭遇，英雄手中的武器，对准的却是他曾经发誓要保护的人们。  
  
距离上次的袭击已经过去了7天，当他的视线也开始变得恍惚时，人类战士才意识到自己已经连续7天没有安眠。  
因为一旦闭上眼睛，他就会看到死亡，那不断重复的画面，是否是来自神的旨意……  
不断的杀死神明的英雄，也开始希望得到神的眷顾，祈祷着从这噩梦中解脱。  
他开始频频犯错，将陆行鸟当作人类对话，吞咽着生食却不自觉，并非没有人察觉到他的异常，只是他在不断的推脱，借口休息来应对众人的担忧，人们对于这位艾欧泽亚的守护者虽然关切当也是纵容的，他们并不会去干预这位英雄的任何行为。  
然而回到房中躺在床上，他却只是睁大了眼睛看着脑海中浮现的幻象。一次一次的看着芝诺斯生命终结之时脸上的满足和愉悦。  
直到，一个不可挽回的失误……  
所有的一切都彻底的崩塌了，战场上的英雄，在杀死了一个又一个敌人后，逐渐恍惚的意识，开始变得无法分辨敌我。他应当知道那个人是谁，他在劳班的身边就见过那个男人，可是，手中的斧头却不受控制的挥出，在众人的面前斩杀了对方。  
“停下来……”人类战士对自己的双手说着，可是他的大脑中却反反复复的回响着芝诺斯的声音。  
那声音已经折磨了他如此之久，深入骨髓，刻入灵魂。让他也化作了沉醉于战斗的恶鬼——以至于，当他的手中沾满了战友的血，抬头看到远方芝诺斯的身影时，这个应当被成为拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄的男人，竟然就从内心深处感到了满足。  
他终于明白了，自己困惑的时什么，内心的空虚是什么，他所希望的仅仅是，芝诺斯活着。  
“芝诺斯……”多日来他抗拒着的名字，从唇齿间流淌而出时，他内心的空洞仿佛也被填充了。  
然而当他听到身后的异响，回头时却看到高高跃起的莉瑟向着自己俯冲而来。  
人类挡住了对方的攻击，“为什么！！”他听到对方的质问，少女的眼中还满含着泪水，脸上的神情也尚未彻底掩藏内心的困惑和动摇。  
  
人类从这场噩梦中惊醒，汗水湿透了他的战袍，他身上散发着浓重的血臭，不断的凝血让他的衣服结块发黑，就连眼前的发梢，都凝结着黑色的污垢。  
前方是来来往往的兵卒，穿着加雷马帝国的服饰，耳边也尽是魔导机械的嗡嗡声响。  
他的世界似乎总是无法保持长时间的清醒，所谓的噩梦也只不过是假寐时的回忆重播。人类已经不记得自己到底多久没有真正的睡着了。  
睡眠对他来说变得不再重要，哪怕他清楚这只会不断加重他的病症。  
有时候他会怀疑，眼前所有的一切，都只是一场沉长的梦境，真正的他正深陷于噩梦中难易醒来。在那个现实中，芝诺斯确实选择了死亡，而他试图从梦中，寻找另一个出路。  
打断将他的妄想的是那位帝国皇太子的脚步声，人类战士吞了吞口水，抬头看向那个在自己面前驻足的男人。  
“……芝诺斯……”哪怕此刻，在全副武装的芝诺斯面前，他眼前看到的依旧是这个男人临死前那张满足的面孔。  
然而他不同的是，芝诺斯的语调近乎于淡漠，“听说你放过了你的旧交， 第十二军团不需要面对敌人还手下留情的家伙……”芝诺斯一边说着握住了刀柄，当刀刃被抽出发出一声轻响，刚才还在恍惚中的人类战士忽然回过神来，周遭的士兵以为这个男人会死在芝诺斯的刀下，可他却在最后一刻用斧头挡下了近在咫尺的刀锋。  
“芝诺斯！”人类战士如梦初醒一般盯着眼前的男人，他的脑海中芝诺斯死亡的画面挥之不去，他甚至对于对方的存在感到惊愕，更加因为自己的所在感到不解，“你不是已经——”  
  
然而这句话没有说完，他的视野便天翻地覆的旋转，人类战士甚至一度看到了望海楼客房的景色，然而又猛然坠落到布满硝烟的战场上。  
在一声金属摩擦带来的刺耳噪音下，人类战士抬头便看到对方手中被击飞的武士刀，落地时发出咣当声响。虽然失去了武器，但是芝诺斯的眼中却闪烁着狩猎时才有的兴奋。  
“没错，就是这样……”帝国皇太子的声音透露出喜悦，芝诺斯动了动被震得发麻的手指，握住了另一把刀，“这才是真正的你……”他想要的并不是什么追随者，他渴望的只是一场真正的厮杀——  
“来吧，让我们继续。”芝诺斯拖长了音调，享受着这一刻内心的雀跃，但是曾经的英雄却摇了摇头，“我不是为了和你打才待在这里，芝诺斯。”  
“……是吗。”那嗓音中所有的喜悦和热情都在一瞬间消失无踪，芝诺斯丝毫不打算严实自己的冷漠，“那就等你履行承诺，杀光你的旧友们再说吧，蛮族的英雄。  
芝诺斯对他的称呼让人感到刺耳，对方精准无比的将刀刃扎入了他内心的伤口中，让人类战士几乎要喘不过气来，“他们已经无法继续战斗了……”  
他试图获得芝诺斯的怜悯，然而无论他付出多少，换来的只是皇太子更多的蔑视，在他不断的后退下，芝诺斯还是轻易的踩在了他的底线上，“既然无法战斗……就彻底扫除那些无用的残渣，这对大英雄来说不是更加轻而易举吗。“  
“残渣……”“失去战斗能力的人，就连被狩猎的资格都没有，倒是适合当作野狗的口粮。”这个身形高大的男人缓缓说道，“作为你忠诚的证明，去把他们啃食殆尽吧。”  
“我对你的不是忠诚，而是——”  
“而是什么？”芝诺斯发出一声嗤笑，“别让我发笑了，用那种毫无意义的感情作为借口，不亏是蛮族的代言人……”他说着俯下身去，贴近了人类的耳朵，“就算是发情想要交配也得考虑对象。”  
盔甲之下，皇太子的声音带着金属特有的声响，不知道是刻意还是无意，从芝诺斯口中说出的那个词汇，在人类的耳中显得格外的诱人。但是那样的错觉，因为对方的下一句话被彻底打破，“如果你这么想要的话，不如去找那些围着你打转的雌性们发泄，英雄叛变的消息应该还没有传遍艾欧泽亚。”  
在人类的眼中因为这句话而浮现出隐隐愠怒时，芝诺斯眯起了眼睛审视着眼前的人类战士。  
他确确实实掌握到了对方的痛点，但是这还远远不够，对于彻底撕烂对方那张自称爱慕的假面来说，还远远不够。芝诺斯并不担心，因为他精于狩猎，且从未出错。  
“若是你能够令我满意，我并不介意满足属下小小的条件，因为我喜欢优秀的人才。”他再次抛出了小小的诱饵，哪怕没有任何实质性的东西，也足以勾起人类战士的渴望。  
“我知道了……”  
  
正如芝诺斯说的……正如噩梦之中的芝诺斯所说的。  
他开始变得享受战斗的感觉，只有刀锋相交的时候那沉重的手感，和冰凉利刃滑过皮肤时的战栗，才会让他觉得自己还活着。  
在那——在这，漫长而无眠的日子里，他不再需要睡眠，无法感到饥饿，甚至连正常的喜怒哀乐都在消失，能够让逐渐腐朽的灵魂稍稍惊醒的，只有以死相搏的时候。  
但是战场上的仅仅是杀戮而已，他开始变得难以满足。  
而从那之后，无论杀死多少人，无论战斗多少次，芝诺斯都没有出现在他面前。  
每当他从名为战场的地狱归来，看到的只不过是对方的背影，和传令的士兵带来的下一个指令。  
杀了下一个人，他就能够得到召见——杀了下一个人——杀了下一个人——  
  
“要持续到什么时候？”在他独处的时候，人类战士看到地面水洼中自己的倒影，那张脸看起来仿佛苍老了十几岁，布满了污垢和胡渣，他能够闻到自己身上的恶臭，如同浸泡在血水中那般散发着死亡的气息。  
如同活着的尸体，令人望而生畏。就连帝国士兵们对他避而远之，除了传令的人，不会有人靠近这个房间，因为这里面住着的恶鬼，来自艾欧泽亚的恶鬼。  
哪怕他们都知道，这个恶鬼不过是帝国的皇太子养的狗而已。  
“只要再杀一个人……”他喃喃着，回答着来自自己的询问，“他就会见我了……”  
“已经没有下一个了……”倒影中的人类低声说道，他的发间开始渗出血来，逐渐染红了眼睛。  
这时房间中响起了机械运作的声音，那轻微的震动，让水洼中的的面孔都开始扭曲和溶解，“我就是……最后一个。”  
恍惚间，人类感到更多的血从自己的额头流下，然而当他举起手抹去，掌中看到的却是房门被打开时投下的光，那道光缓缓展开，照亮了这个漆黑的房间。  
人类战士这才意识到，他既没有点灯，这里更没有什么水洼。所有的一切，不过是他的幻觉，是他无谓而可笑的自我控诉。  
“芝诺斯大人的命令……”“下一个是谁？”他打断了加雷马士兵的话，站起身感到前所未有的轻松，他卸下那些沉重而污浊的铠甲，甚至连一直不离身的战斧都丢到了一旁，“在那之前，给我准备新的衣服，还有武器。”  
这个年轻的士兵显然没有料到人类战士会提出这样的要求，他愣愣的退后了一步，因为这曾经敌人的靠近而产生了些许畏惧，在他询问需要什么武器之前，人类战士已经率先告诉了他答案，“斧头，不对……刀，给我刀。”人类说着露出了笑容，他将手扶在了士兵的肩上，笑着看着对方戴着头盔的面孔，“告诉芝诺斯，无论多少人，我都会为了他杀死。”  
人类离开时，那个士兵才发现自己在发抖，他吞了吞口水，摸了摸自己被触碰过的肩膀，碰到的是黏稠发黑的液体，而那个人类战士经过的走廊，也印下了同样的污渍，这是无数人的鲜血混合而成的粘液，在闷热的房间中难易凝固，长久如此散发着令人窒息的恶臭。  
就如同那位英雄……亲手抛弃了过去的荣耀，将自己浸泡杀戮的泥浆终于彻底的发了狂，帝国得到了一个强大而不知疲惫的武器。  
但这终究是一具血肉所铸就的身体，一旦精神和灵魂开始死亡，不需要多日，肉身也会就会彻底腐烂吧。到时候这位曾经的光之战士，究竟是会战死在毫无荣誉可言的战场上，还是会悄无声息的毙命于空荡荡的房间。  
士兵战战兢兢地将这个消息告知芝诺斯时，那个一直以来都心情不佳的皇太子难得的露出了笑容，不知为何，他觉得芝诺斯的脸似乎和那个人类战士重合了。  
“芝诺斯殿下，恕我冒昧，为什么……您不去见他？”他鼓起勇气询问，一位千夫长小声呵斥他的无理，但是芝诺斯显然并不介意。  
这位皇太子殿下勾着嘴角开口，回答了他的问题，“因为最好的猎物，需要慢慢培养……”皇太子慢悠悠的说道，他眯着眼睛看着大门，仿佛已经看到了人类战士破门而入的情景。  
  
芝诺斯记得，这个英雄当日出现在他面前时，本该充斥着仇恨和杀意的眼中，却满怀热情和期盼，着实让他困惑了一把。  
一直以来他翘首期盼的决战也成了闹剧，在他试图与对方作战时，这个蛮族会用更多的谬论来说服他，让他相信那突如其来的爱慕，以至于让他感到自己积蓄已久的战意都受到了侮辱。  
“我不想和你战斗，芝诺斯。”  
“你以为我会相信你那些可笑的言论吗，蛮族的英雄，你存在的意义就是和我战斗，这是你我都在追求的东西。”  
“如果可以证明，我什么事情都可以……”“那就来斩杀我。”芝诺斯显得有些急躁了，他无法理解是什么让眼前的蛮族英雄发生如此巨大的改变，那热烈的视线让他感到厌烦，“抱着必死的决心，和我厮杀，如果你可以杀死我，我就相信你。”  
然而即便在这样的情况下，他依旧无法真正趋于上风，短短十几天内，这个人类战士变得更为强大了，对方超乎寻常的成长，让芝诺斯发自内心的感到兴奋。  
这位英雄却要在他如此亢奋的时刻，再次提起那个无谓的话题，“这不是我想要的结局，芝诺斯，我希望的是我们可以……”  
“你最好闭上嘴，蛮族。”芝诺斯打断了对方的话，他积蓄的欲望无法发泄，这让他的大脑也难以冷静，多日以来的期待，与这个残酷又滑稽的现实交织着，让芝诺斯从内心深处都感到焦躁了。  
当他再一次对上人类战士那天真而诚挚的眼神，芝诺斯终于彻底明白了自己应该做什么。  
“既然……你这么渴望我。”这位军团长说着，停下了脚步，他收起武器低头俯视着眼前的人类， “那就加入帝国，待在我的身边。”  
“什……”  
“只要你可以证明自己的用处，那么我可以考虑是否回应你的真心。”人类英雄眼中腾升而起的欣喜，让芝诺斯倍感愉悦，就如同看到猎物咬住陷阱中的肉块那般，“第一个任务就是，拂晓，杀了他们。”  
他看到对方眼中的光迅速的消失，人类怔怔的看着他，芝诺斯不打算停下，“怎么，你的爱意仅此而已吗？蛮族的英雄，如果你不打算动手，我也不介意亲自狩猎他们，虽然算不上什么优秀的猎物，但是打发时间也绰绰有余了……到时候——”  
他更进一步降低了身子，金色的长发在垂落着在对方的脸上留下了影子，他看着阴影中的英雄，低声询问，“你会为了同伴而和我战斗吗？”  
  
这个被誉为光，被称为救世主的英雄眨眼间就成了最大的叛徒。  
这场战斗就如同狮子狩猎稚兔那样轻而易举，但是主演的是那位艾欧泽亚的守护者，蛮族的大英雄，便让人有所期待了。  
芝诺斯看到人类战士脸上的理智正在逐渐的崩坏，染上了疯狂的色彩，但是那双沾到了血迹的双目，却在不断的涌出泪液。  
当泪水也彻底成了血色，光堕落的瞬间，确实是值得一看的景色。  
持续的战斗，尽情的杀戮，直到黏连的血肉滞钝了斩斧，染红了衣袍，就连那双总是明媚充满了希望的蓝色眼睛，都变得赤红一片——  
一个人类抛弃虚伪的外壳，彻底享受欲望的样子，比芝诺斯想象中的更为迷人。  
他感受到胸腔内心脏蓬勃的跳动，他无比渴望着与之一战，但是足够长久的忍耐和等待，才会迎来真正完美的高潮。  
“这样就……可以了吗……”浑身是血的人类站在他的面前，面容就如同恶鬼。  
“我说的是杀死拂晓，而不是那些不值一提的东西。”  
“……”  
“现在后悔的话还来得及，我不介意陪你演一场戏，蛮族一定喜欢这样的戏码，伟大的英雄被帝国控制伤害了战友，却在最后一刻醒悟……与他真正的敌人厮杀……”  
“……我知道了……我会让他们无法继续战斗的。”  
“那么我期待着……”  
  
从对方最熟悉和亲密的人开始，然后是周遭的朋友，再是那些叫得上名字的人，最终，凡是见过面的，都统统杀死，彻底的抹杀掉过去。  
当没有人在记得光之战士为何，当人们心中只记得对那帝国杀手的恨意。  
那个就如同当初背负希望那般，背负起同样沉重的憎恨的“光之战士”，就会以更加完美的身姿亲自出现在他的面前。  
“很快……”就如同印证他的话一般，大门之外传来了脚步声，“很快就会来了……”  
开启的门前，属于人类的身形穿着一身红色的衣服，仿佛是为了掩盖血迹一般，然而他腰间的佩刀，却在不断的滴落鲜血。  
人类就像是奔走了数日那样喘着粗气，芝诺斯没能看清人类的表情，对方身上散发令人无法忽视的力量，黑色又黏稠的立场，不断的扩散着几乎要侵蚀整个大殿。  
“终于……”帝国的皇太子的声音因为兴奋的发颤，他站起身的同时，人类也迈出了一个步子，他以极为迅猛的姿态袭来，眨眼间就逼近了芝诺斯的身体，手中的长刀与芝诺斯的刀刃相交，发出咔咔声响。  
“看来你已经完成了我的命令。”芝诺斯的声音显得高昂，他的心也因为刀刃上逐渐扩大的裂痕而越发的雀跃，“也变得更加强大了，来吧，尽情的和我战斗，释放你内心那只野兽。”  
“……已经——”人类咬着牙，又施加了更大的力量，芝诺斯手中武器终于不堪重负，应声而裂，他才堪堪抽出另一把刀，人类的下一轮攻击便已经袭来。  
就仿佛是要宣泄连日来积累的全部愤怒和痛苦那般，每一刀每一刃都充斥着满满的杀意，“已经……全部都——杀死了。”人类大吼着，手中的长刀划破了芝诺斯的颈侧，刺入了墙壁，迸溅到脸上的血滴终于让他找回了些许神志，他如梦初醒般看着眼前的男人。  
偌大的殿堂几乎被毁于一旦，那些士官遭到了波及早就已经死去，而芝诺斯看起来狼狈不堪，身上的铠甲布满了裂痕，从内侧渗出血来，但是那张脸上却是前所未有的喜悦，甚至因为他的停手而感到不满。  
“为什么停下来？”芝诺斯皱着眉，质问眼前一度试图杀死自己的男人，他握住了人类的刀身向前划过，手甲和刀刃摩擦有着刺耳的声响，当他的将手在人类的手上时，忽的用力将对方压向自己，陷入墙壁的刀尖刺入的更深，颈部的伤口又扩大了几分。  
从那里淌出的鲜血和噩梦中的画面重叠，让人类感到一阵恐慌。  
他丢掉了武器急切的捂住芝诺斯的脖子，当他察觉这仅仅是一个划伤时，瞬间就泄了气，他以为自己又要失去这个男人了。  
“我不想你死……”人类说着，直到眼泪涌出，“我想要见你，但是我已经……没有可以斩杀的人了……”  
“……你想说的只是这个吗？”  
“所有的人……就连我自己都已经……杀死了……”曾经的英雄断断续续的说着，如同中了梦魇般用站着血水的手抚摸着芝诺斯的脸，“为了你，仅仅是为了让你活下来……仅仅是……为了……”他没有听到芝诺斯的话，那双眼睛看起来空虚而麻木，发紫的黑眼圈让他显得格外的憔悴，他的眼中大概已经看不清东西，大脑也已经分不清虚实。  
只有那依旧在不断重复的画面是如此的鲜明，从一开始的困惑，到折磨，从妥协，到绝望，如今，还剩下些什么。  
人类抚摸着芝诺斯的颈部，看着那道浅浅的伤口，这位英雄吞了吞口水，低下头便将嘴唇贴了上去。  
他感到身前的男人因为他的举动而猛地一震，芝诺斯显然没有料到人类会做出这样的举动，但是他并没有将人类推开。  
“……是吗……这就是你想要的？”芝诺斯如此说道，他的手指顺着人类的头发拂过，忽的揪紧了对方的发丝，“那就来吧，你想要的我全都可以给你，这是作为强者才能有的自由，去杀戮，去享受，这是你应得的东西，然后……直到欲望再也无法被填满的时候，我们一定可以，尽情的……”  
  
这就是他所渴望的东西，人类如此相信着。  
那些繁重的铠甲被尽数卸下，这个强壮的肉体因为长期包裹着武装而呈现苍白的颜色，他甚至没有意识到，即使如此芝诺斯的身体也显得过于惨白了。  
就如同死者之躯那般，被涌血的伤口吸走了所有的颜色……  
他似乎在哪里见过，在那段反反复复重播的噩梦尽头，他在远处看到了帝国皇太子毫无血色的尸体，被运往阿拉米格人的墓地。  
那只是梦而已，现在才是真实的——  
曾经的英雄再一次告诫自己，因为他可以听到这个肉躯之下的心跳，那是只有活着的人才会有的音色，他每一寸的抚摸，都如同将自己的生命力给予对方那般，为这个男人的身躯染上颜色。  
“芝诺斯……”人类低喃着，将自己胀痛的性器抵在对方的腹上，磨蹭着肌肉之间的沟壑，用自身的重量挤压着臌胀的囊袋，将不断溢出的爱液涂抹在对方的身上。  
然而当他抬起头想要揣摩对方的心思，却没有从对方脸上看到同样的沉醉。皇太子有着若有若无的笑意，看起来就像是在纵容自己任性妄为的宠物那般。  
曾经他还会因为芝诺斯这样的注视而感到恼怒，如今他却因此而愉悦的发抖。  
他灵魂中最后的一点自尊和伪装，也被剥除，彻彻底底的暴露出身位野兽的内核。  
就像是一只发情的野犬那样，急不可耐的在对方身上摩擦自己肿胀的欲望。  
也许——他就连野犬都不如，毕竟他身下的男人就是他的饲主，人类因为这个念头而越发的兴奋。他在对上芝诺斯平静的视线时到达了高潮，继续已久的精液喷涌而出，飞溅在对方的胸膛上，甚至脏污了皇太子的面庞。  
芝诺斯没有因此而感到不悦，帝国的太子殿下伸手擦去唇边的液体，他稍稍挺起了身子，逼近了在自己身上发泄了一次的人类，“这样就满足了吗？”  
哪怕蓝色的眼中丝毫没有被情欲沾染，口中的话语也仅仅是一句毫无波澜起伏的询问，英雄已久因此吞了吞口水，他看着芝诺斯的嘴唇，擅自的将那句话当作了邀请。  
他的手拂过芝诺斯的耳畔，顺着金色的发丝滑落在对方的颈部，磋磨着自己留下伤口和吻痕，附身再一次含住了那里的皮肤，舔舐着拿到已经不再渗血的口子。  
芝诺斯侧过头去，对于人类的动作他既不迎合也不抗拒，仅仅保持着恰到好处的顺从，和些许困惑。  
哪怕这种欲望和杀欲一样的原始，但它毕竟不是芝诺斯追求的东西。它虽然能够带来精神上的刺激和肉体上的愉悦，却无法浇灭他内心深处熊熊燃烧的杀欲之火，再湍急的溪流也只不过是溪流而已，他想要的是值得付出生命的战斗，而不是麻醉灵魂的性爱。  
作为一个男性他也会在精神亢奋的时候勃起，却并未通过性爱来发泄，只有刀剑穿透猎物的身体时的感觉，对他来说才是如饮甘露……  
斩断骨头时刀身传来的轻微震颤，劈开血肉时那微妙的黏稠，还有猎物的惨叫和惊恐的目光——才会让他迎来绝妙的高潮，越是强大的敌人，他就会得到越为强烈的快感。  
  
性爱对他来说枯燥而漫长，但是蛮族的英雄却沉醉与此，抱着他的身体，贪婪而急切的耸动着腰部，将自己深埋在另一个人的体内，在黏稠液体的浸泡下仿佛不知疲惫一般。  
在情欲的蒙蔽下，这位英雄并没有察觉到芝诺斯始终没有勃起，他彻彻底底的陶醉在操弄这个肉体的快感之中。  
对方紧密的甬道火热的肠壁如同活物一般紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，每一次插入的时候他都寻找着细微的变化，以追求更加强烈的快感。  
渐渐地他开始感觉到对方身体轻微的瑟缩，哪怕是对于性交冷淡的存在，在他执着的挖掘和抽送下依旧稍稍做出了回应。他恍惚中看到帝国太子胯间的性器稍稍抬头，这让他异常的兴奋更加用力的朝着自己找到的位置撞击。  
他听到芝诺斯发出了一声粗重的吐息，就像是抗拒这样的入侵般，柔软的肠肉忽然将他猛地绞紧，人类几乎是毫无抵抗的就将精液射入其中，“太紧了……”他的舌头有些打结，抬起头来试图看清对方的样子。  
芝诺斯看起来并不愉快，哪怕他依旧没有勃起，但正是那突然变得阴郁的神情，暴露了他确确实实的从中感受到了些许快感。  
“芝诺斯……”这给与了人类极大的鼓励，他深深吸了一口气，用自己持续的充血坚挺的阴茎撞击着眼前的肉体，他圈住了芝诺斯半软的阴茎粗鲁的套弄着，试图给予对方更多的感觉。  
但是，哪怕他已经不记得自己到底射了多少次，那些发白的泡沫从他们交合的地方不断渗出，芝诺斯依旧不给予他更多的回应。  
这并不重要，他不奢求芝诺斯会迎合他的动作，只要对方不拒绝他的拥抱，接受他的爱意，对于他来说就已经足够了。  
为此他越发的激昂，不知疲惫的撞击着对方变得湿软的肉穴，搅弄那火热的肠道，将更多的精液注入深处，发出咕咕声响。  
明明他已经那么久没有好好休息，明明这个身体已经快要到达崩溃的极限——  
但是在他触碰到对方的皮肤，抚摸着对方的身体时，他的精力就会源源不断的喷涌而出，渴望着这个时刻可以永远的持续下去。  
用令人上瘾快感彻彻底底的麻醉大脑，欺骗灵魂，他的眼前终于不再重复那段噩梦，他所看到的，只有这具布满了性爱痕迹，涂满了他的精液的身躯……  
“又要射了……已经……”人类哈着气，他的阴茎浸泡在满满的精液之中，每一次抽送都会带出更多的液体，那些黏稠的爱液湿透了他们的下半身，虽然沉醉其中的只有他一个人，他也已经心满意足了。  
“芝诺斯……”人类重复着对方的名字，又开始了新一轮的冲刺，他变得急不可耐，变得越发的粗鲁，但是他知道，芝诺斯足以承受他的肆意妄为，在高潮即将来临的时候，他发胀的大脑无法正常的思考，抓扯着对方的长发，试图越过这个比他更为高大强壮的身躯去亲吻那双嘴唇。  
“芝诺斯……”他将自己狠狠的撞入这个曾为敌人的男人体内，揪紧了手中金色的头发迫使对方朝着自己弯腰，他另一只手按着对方因为蜷起身体而异常紧实的腹肌，在快感的巅峰贴上了皇太子殿下的唇瓣。  
他如此贪婪的吮吸着对方的舌头，仿佛连口腔都充满了性感带，与高潮时的快感一同让他的头皮发麻。人类稍稍的睁开了眼睛，他看到的是如同冰川般蓝色，这样冰冷的注视，却让他如同烈火焚烧般的愉悦，将所有的精液，都射入了芝诺斯的体内。  
  
在这之后，他们之间似乎达成了某种协定。  
每一次杀戮他都能够得到一次奖励，就如同训犬需要饵食。  
他尽情的享受那属于仅属于他的馈赠，让所有的疑惑和焦虑，统统溶解在芝诺斯的肉体之上，沉迷在性爱带来的麻痹之中。  
因此他的堕落也以无可挽回的趋势进行着，短短时间内，帝国已经进犯到了联盟的领土。人类几乎毫无保留的展现着自己的力量，并将这强大奉献给了自己过去的敌人。  
那些他认识的人早就已经与大地共眠，这个世界上没有人再提起“光之战士”，也没有人再谈及“艾欧泽亚守护者”的名讳，唯一会被人谨记的只有那只握着武士刀的红色野兽而已。  
然而，在没有任务的夜晚……  
在每一个夜晚——在持续不断的——从未有过日出的寂静中，这个属于帝国的人类武士，就能够听到灵魂碎裂的声音。  
就如同水晶的碰撞，在虚无之中，在深海之内……  
只要他闭上双目，哪怕并不打算睡眠，当眼睑闭合黑暗彻底降临的时候，他就能看到成千上万的面孔，嘶吼着在他的脚下蠕动。  
它们啃食着他的血肉，咀嚼着他的裸露的白骨，从双腿开始，日复一日的啃食着。仿佛是要将这个仅存的，为了贪图享乐而勉强维持住的的肉躯，都一并吞噬殆尽。  
最后的崩坏是是那些熟悉的面孔出现在他面前的时候，在这个黑暗中，他的四肢和身体都已经消散，残存的只有头颅而已。  
那些和万千死者一同埋没着的故人，在这时候浮现在他眼前，他们的眼里没有仇恨，更多的则是平静，甚至是怜悯。  
“那个男人……”他听到其中一人在他的耳边低语，陈述着一个他早就已经知晓，却始终不愿意去面对的事实，“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，早就已经死了。”  
  
人类猛地睁开眼睛时，他迎上了芝诺斯的视线，对于他的走神芝诺斯露出了笑意。  
“怎么，终于玩腻这种性爱游戏了吗？”皇太子向后靠去，他白色的睡袍松垮的挂在身上，暴露出自己布满性爱痕迹的胸膛。  
他丝毫不介意人类的阴茎还深埋在自己的体内，因为刚才的动作，那跟硬挺的性器进入到了更深处，芝诺斯仅仅因为不适而轻哼了一声，便调整着身体，找到了一个最为舒适的姿势，“还是说，我的身体已经无法满足你的欲望了。”  
“不是——不对。”人类抓住了他的肩膀，急切的试图解释什么，这并不是什么性爱游戏，他也并非仅仅为了发泄欲望才在这里，但是看着芝诺斯含着笑意的蓝色眼睛，他却无法从中得到任何共鸣。  
在这个世界上他除了眼前这个男人已经一无所有了，但是今时今日他忽然明晰的大脑却告诉他，实际上就连这个男人他都不曾拥有过。  
哪怕在这个“现实”之中，他已经付出了如此之多，哪怕他们已经如此的亲密，他依旧无法从对方的身上得到想要的回应。  
究竟是他无法从“死者”身上得到不曾有过的感情，还是这个男人从一开始，就不存在那种感情……  
若他是从光之中堕落的怪物，那么芝诺斯则是在黑暗中凝聚的存在，从出生到死亡，都只会有一种色泽。  
他弯着腰将脑袋抵在芝诺斯的胸前，无法控制泪水从眼眶中涌出，“为什么……芝诺斯。”人类询问着，但是芝诺斯却不明白他为什么会有这样的举动。  
这位军团长托起了人类的下巴，他宽大的手掌覆盖在人类的下颚，泪水沾湿了他的手指，他若有所思的将手指向下滑去，贴上了人类的脖颈。这么做时，他都难易压制自己收紧手指的冲动。  
“你还想要什么？”他的询问一如既往的冷静，这种冷静，几乎要碾碎人类最后一片灵魂，“贪婪的蛮族英雄，我可以给你所有你想要的东西。”芝诺斯的手指以极为缓慢的趋势收拢着，“只需要你回报一件事情。”  
“但是我不想和你战斗……芝诺斯，我不能和你战斗……”人类的声音近乎哀求，他涌出的泪液润湿了芝诺斯紧紧陷在他颈部皮肤的手指，这个冷静的帝国皇太子脸上终于浮现了阴霾。  
“到了这种时候，你以为你还有拒绝的资格吗？”“我没有别的选择……”  
他可以听到自己的骨头咔咔作响，肺部因为缺少氧气而发疼，可是他却没有死的预感。人类张了张嘴，那久违的，属于芝诺斯的死相再一次浮现，覆盖了面前的那张脸，他又听到了那句话——芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯，这位帝国的皇太子殿下，早就已经死了。  
在他被芝诺斯按在地上时，这位英雄还毫不挣扎的看着身上的男人，他们还紧密的相连在一起，但是那双蓝色的眼里没有丝毫的怜悯，毫不犹豫的抽出了搁在一旁的刀刺入了他的身体。  
也许芝诺斯以为他会躲开，刀刃贯穿肉躯的那一刻这位皇太子似乎露出了诧异的神情，随后那点诧异也化作了更深的厌恶，“看来是我做了错误的选择，把野兽饲养成了家畜。“  
他拔出刀却没有因此而停手，皇太子俯下身，再一次将刀刃刺入了人类的侧腹，他眯着眼睛听着血肉被割裂的声响，那张脸上终于泛起了发自内心的愉悦，总是半软的垂落的阴茎也因此而昂扬。  
哪怕他们已经交娈了无数次，但是人类却是第一次在芝诺斯的身上看到了这样兴奋的神情。他的嘴唇因此而颤抖，他也分不清楚自己到底是为此感到愉悦还是恐惧。  
“再彻底的变成蝼蚁被人踩死前，不如先被我斩杀……我的……”  
“挚友吗……”人类开口时从不住地从嘴里涌出血液，破裂的内脏将血液胀满了他的内腔，哪怕不需要勒住脖子，他都已经无法呼吸了。  
但是他可以清晰的感觉到自己身上的每一个刀孔，每一次被贯穿的时候，他都有一种这是来自芝诺斯的侵犯的错觉。  
即便如此——即便如此他也没有死去，他用发红的视线看着身上的男人，在极端的痛苦之中，他还能够感觉到每一刀刺入时，对方因为亢奋而收紧的肠道，绞紧了他的阴茎，带来无比强烈的快感。  
这是他们第一次双方都感到了愉悦，这个被深入探索了无数次的身体，当发自内心的感到满足时，也毫不犹豫的接受了因为交合带来的快感。  
“虽然我更想要和你厮杀，但是这样的结局对你来说也不错。”被涂满鲜血的刀刃抵在了人类的心脏，芝诺斯没有意识到这位蛮族的英雄早就应该死去，在极度的亢奋中，他舔着沾染了血的嘴唇，在不断加速的心跳中，扶起对方的身体，用这柄长刀轻易的穿透了人类的身体。  
在心脏破裂的那一瞬间，在刀尖穿透肉躯，在空气中展示自己浴血的利刃时，他感到人类的身体痉挛着，那根深埋在他体内的阴茎，在濒死之际还在射出精液。芝诺斯深深的呼了一口气，一同迎来了久违的高潮。  
在这令人麻木陶醉的快感中，人类却忽然覆住了他的手，紧紧的握住了刀柄阻止他抽出。  
“可是我想要成为你的爱人……”曾经的英雄用通红的双目注视着他，在芝诺斯回答之前，人类便吻住了他的嘴唇，这一瞬的视野阻碍，让他没能看到英雄握住另一把刀的手。  
“芝诺斯……”人类抬起头，再一次呼唤这个名字，便毫不犹豫的用另一把刀刺入了皇太子的脖子。  
他将刀丢到了一旁，抚摸舔舐着那个喷出血的伤口，他挺弄着胯部，就这满满的精液，缓缓的操弄着芝诺斯这个垂死之人的身体，贪婪的享受着对方肠道不自然的收缩，“芝诺斯……”  
他在射精时凝视着芝诺斯的眼睛，与以往任何一次都不同，明明应该是正在迎接死亡的身躯，那双蓝色的眼睛中却闪烁着他从未见过的热情。  
也许他并非没有见过，他想起了那些被他一度视为“噩梦”的一切细节。  
在空中花园展示神龙之时，在战斗的终端一脸餍足奔赴死亡之时，他都在芝诺斯的眼里看到了这样的热情。  
但是这一次，在这样的距离下，他似乎在这热情之中，还看到了别的东西。  
  
然而尚未等他揣摩透彻，这个沉长的，仿佛没有尽头的梦终于结束了。  
他不记得自己睡了多久，长久以来的战斗积累的疲惫，在那日睡下时得到了释放，他浑浑噩噩不再醒来。  
在梦魇之中追寻着另一个结局，芝诺斯并未死去的结局。  
一次次的自我欺瞒，一次次的自甘堕落，在那个不需要背负责任的梦境中肆意妄为。  
……也许现在的才是噩梦，也许梦中的才是真实？  
他捂着自己因为长时间的睡眠而胀痛的脑袋，也无法阻止从梦境的尾声就开始不断涌出的泪水，试图做最后的挣扎。  
但是窗外新生祭绽放的烟火和人群的欢呼却告诉他，这里就是真正的现实。  
那些罪恶，那些背叛，所有杀戮和堕落，都如同梦中囚牢中的水洼，在光亮起的那一刻，便消失不见，它只会永远的潜藏在黑暗中，悄无声息的等待着任何一个微小的可能性。


End file.
